


should i spell it out for you?

by oisforoblivion



Series: picking up mob bosses [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, alternative universe, mafia, mafia!au, mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisforoblivion/pseuds/oisforoblivion
Summary: A coffee date wasn't the first thing that came to Andrew's mind when he thought about mafia initiation.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard/Nathaniel Wesninski, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreil - Relationship
Series: picking up mob bosses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656352
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	should i spell it out for you?

Andrew was sitting at the corner of a rather crowded cafe, trying to wait for his hot chocolate to cool down before taking a sip. The weather was nice for the season, but it never was too hot for the warm feeling dispensing through the mug with heavenly smells. Glancing outside the window, he watched people passing by, unconsciously expecting to see a familiar face among them. It wasn’t late. In fact, he was much earlier than he needed to be, with no particular reason for it to be the case.

He wouldn’t confess it, but the uninterested expression on his face was not enough to mask the nervousness of the regular tapping of his feet.

_“A coffee would suffice.”_

When he asked that question, that answer probably was the one he expected the least. He couldn’t even understand the implications of this. ( _was he on a date? is this the secret admission method of the bloodiest mafia? why did he smirk while saying this_ ~~_it was so good_~~ _, he just didn't understand-_ )

To be fair, he hasn’t exactly been planning to join a mob until the question escaped his lips. But it was _just there_ , and for some reason he had to let it out before it exploded in him. Although he wouldn’t ever admit, he knew the temporarily shut down of any self-preservation mechanism he thought he had, was due to the primitive need to see that person again, and he hated himself for it. Nonsensical and impulsive, both of which were traits that Andrew never possessed before.

He was cold, calculative, and more distant than not. But there he was, hot chocolate wrapped in his hands and looking outside the window, longing to see blue eyes he knew wouldn’t be there for at least ten more minutes.

It was just noon, early enough for Andrew to raise suspicions for stepping outside his bed. It was Aaron that confronted him, Nicky was skyping with his boyfriend, but Andrew left without saying a word. He assumed it was for the best if he didn’t explain the activity and the person with which it would be done, as mentioning a “date” with a Wesninski would absolutely raise some complications on both parties.

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” a voice called from across him, one hand holding the opposite chair. “May I?”

“If I remember correctly, it was you who suggested this in the first place,” Andrew said, uninterest in his voice, contrary to his emotions resurfacing. Sometimes he was grateful of his awful personality.

Nathaniel still waited, and Andrew was first to give in with a slight nod.

Andrew had to contain himself from staring at him head to toe, but he noted down his appearance. He was wearing an oversized grey sweatshirt over frayed baggy jeans, the hood he pulled down as he settled himself. He was clothed to blend in, to leave no impression over anyone who passed by him. Even his shoes looked rather worn out, and Andrew pondered if it was his style or simply an alter-ego. The only times Andrew has seen Nathaniel was the times he presumably was hiding too, so he couldn’t be sure.

“Neil Josten,” he said and Andrew was baffled temporarily by the hand that was extended to him. “Nice to meet you.”

Andrew replied by also extending his hand, but didn’t feel the need to repeat his introduction.

“Neil,” he said instead, somehow liking the way the name rolled in his mouth. “Same hair color, I’m surprised.”

He smirked, and held out a long lock of from his crimson long curls. “It’s not sustainable for short periods. When we were on the run, we had to change our hair color on every different location. Not a really good practise for your hair. I usually wear lenses instead.”

For some reason, Andrew was delighted that he hasn’t done that with him.

Asking for what he would like, Andrew raised his hand to give an order of a single black coffee. He may or may not have shown distaste for his choice, but he didn’t say anything out loud and contended with finally sipping from his cocoa.

They didn’t talk at all until a waitress arrived with _Neil’s_ coffee, and left slightly red after seeing his face. Clothes were one issue, but it was probably impossible for him to be forgettable with that striking contrast in colors from red to blue.

He didn’t even touch the cup until the smoke died down, but took a long sniff off the dark, bitter caffeine when it was first placed.

“So,” Andrew asked. “That’s it? I’m part of your club now?”

It was unprompted and sudden, but it was itching in Andrew’s brain and he didn’t have much more patience to wait.

Nathaniel’s expression didn’t change then, but he knitted his brows when he tasted from his coffee.

“This is the best coffee I’ve ever had,” he said, eyeing the cup suspiciously. “What was this place called again?”

“You chose here,” this time Andrew didn’t have to pretend to be annoyed.

“Interesting.”

“Are you playing with me?” Andrew asked. The menacing undertone was there even if he hadn’t meant it to be, but maybe sitting there in silence was finally getting to his nerves. Or maybe he was going crazy and forgetting the person before him wasn’t just a boy.

“I have no such intention,” Nathaniel said.

“Then what is all this? You answer coffee when I ask mafia, and act like this is nothing?”

“I did say that I ask for nothing,” he was also starting to get irritated.

“Well tough luck, I don’t accept charity.”

“You _won’t_ join me.”

“On the basis of?”

“ _I don’t fucking allow it._ ”

Andrew needed a moment to grasp the scene before him. He guessed that he was right, he was indeed forgetting who the boy was, and it never struck him as clear as then, when the boy in sweats and a sense of familiarity showed the glimpse of something he never saw before.

Nathaniel ( _Neil?_ ) let out a breath, and went back to his expressionless face as fast as it came. He tried not to show it but it was clear that he needed a moment to adjust by the time he spent looking at the brown liquid.

“When I found you,” he finally said. “It wasn’t because I pitied you.”

Andrew leaned in.

“I was at a nightclub, pretending that I wasn’t _me_ , then _you_ were there,” he said. “It was such a whiplash, I went back to that day. Do you know,” he looked right into Andrew, “that you were the only kid who spoke to me in months?”

He kept silent.

“That you were the kid who kept me going, reminding me that I was another _person_ , not just a runaway? Until a week later,” he said, “when they found us.”

He reached for the cup again, this time taking a huge gulp down. Andrew only guessed how hot it still was, and overlooked when he saw the liquid shaking when he placed it on the table.

“Then, my identity changed,” he continued, “ _Nathaniel_ _Wesninski_. Don’t even know if I prefer one to the other.

“So when I saw you, the kid who reminded me I was a person, I felt like that again. For weeks, I spent time with you without your knowledge, investigated you, hid information from my subordinates, and I finally thought I lost my mind when I told you _my name_.

“It wasn’t just the fact that I pitied you what made me do this. It was also my twisted selfishness,” he looked at Andrew again. “You should be running from me, not asking to join the thing I despise and find comfort that you lack.”

Andrew was staring back. _Surprises_ , he thought. _Full of surprises._

Faintly remembering the cup in his hands, he drank from the cocoa, completely disregarding that maybe he should’ve ceased the eye contact.

“Well,” he finally said. “That’s a big pile of bullshit.”

“You are pushing me Andrew-”

“Because you don’t know _shit_ about selfishness,” Andrew spat. “You think this is it? _This?_ You have been helping me and my family for a month now, and we can finally breathe with the burden of living off our shoulders. Aaron is thinking about applying college. Nicky finally can talk to his fiance. And we knew jack about the person making it possible. Now, don’t you _dare_ tell me you are selfish. I met many _bad_ and _selfish_ people in my life, and you _Neil_ , are not one of them.”

Finishing the last few gulps, Andrew stood up, leaving the boy with eyes wide-open, trying to register what was said to him.

“I don’t know about your tasteless coffee, but my hot chocolate sucked,” Andrew said, looking outside the window. “Better take me somewhere with food that doesn’t taste like disappointment next time. Also, amuse me by wearing something that doesn’t scream afternoon practise, I know you have the resources.”

He made a move to leave, but stopped for a second before he left the table. “By the way,” he added. “I know Aaron and Nicky would like to meet Neil Josten. If you are serious about your hand-wash policy, stop by. You know the address.”

With those words, Andrew left the cafe, purposefully turning the wrong way as the right one passes before the window their table saw. Before he passed the corner to turn around the back, he looked around once more to memorize the location. He would come back.

That was the most goddamn delicious hot chocolate he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> So... second work?  
> I finally found time, and actually had to restart to what I wrote a few days ago. Will probably be having plenty of that (time) for a while, and I hope to update my other work while I'm on it. Thanks for your patience, you magnificent people.


End file.
